Imprint
by scizzors
Summary: It's been 6 months sence James has left the team and Stryker's found the perfect replacement. With her bloodlust and spooky but sexy looks, a too protective father and a mercinary who cant stay away. Somethong is bound to happen. Set in 2010. Wade/OC
1. Prologe

It has been six months scene James has left the team and all that time Stryker has not been able to find a mutant suitable for the team. He was looking for someone strong, someone who doesn't scare easily, but most important he was looking for someone that would be willing to make him proud, willing to listen without asking questions. Stryker was also looking for someone with experience, maybe someone in the military.

He was sitting in his office at the base. His office has been the same scence he started working there. A desk facing the door with a black swivel chair behind it, in that chair sit Striker himself. At the far end of the room was a ruby colored chair up agents the corner of the same wall the door was on. There was a single photo on the wall besides his desk. In it a young girl, perhaps 12 or 13, had flowing straight brown hair that rest at the center of her back. Her bright blue eyes seamed to glow with intensity, her smile was wide and the few freckles on her cheeks were light. Her breast were small but visible. She had her arm wrapped around a man who looked like a younger version of Striker. The boy in the picture seamed to be 16. He, like the girl who hugs him, had freckles, straight brown hair, and blue eyes. They seamed to be happy.

Stryker looked up at the picture and sighed before returning back to the mutant files in front of him. He opened up the one in front of him and started to read.

**NAME: JACKSON RADIE**

**BIRTH: NOVEMBER 19, 1988**

**BIRTH PLACE: OKLAHOMA CITY, OK**

**WAIGHT: 159 LBS**

**HEIGHT: 5'9''**

**LOCATION: OKLAHOMA STAIGHT PRISON **

**CODE NAME: GILLS**

**MUTATION: ABLE TO BREATH UNDER WATER, INHANSED SCENCES**

Stryker read a whole bunch of other crap about this mutantand the one after that. He read through most of the pile before he came to one that caught his eye. He looked at the picture stapled to the upper right hand corner of the file. He studded it for a minute. The girl in the photo looked filmier, yet looked like a complete stranger at the same time. Her appearance did not look what-so-ever like the person he knew belonged to that name. He thought of her, of who he remembered the name to belong to. He pictured her tan skin and blue eyes. He saw her brown hair that was as straight as a pin and the soft freckles that lay on her cheeks and across her nose. He saw her breast that were just starting to fill out. He saw the same picture in his head as the picture on his wall. He looked at the picture in front of him which showed a women who looked to 16 maybe 17, he saw vibrant blue hair so dark it almost looked black. It was longer than the photo itself so it got cut off at the end. His blue eyes stared at her and her deep red eyes, the color of a pool of blood, stared back at him. Her skin was so pail it looked almost white. The freckles that were supposed to be on her cheeks where gone. Her once flat chest had now swollen and enlarged. Obviously, the little girl has changed since the last time he had seen her. Striker had never wanted this to happen to her. He had hopped that he would not inherit the X gene her mother had carried. He had wished for her to have a happy and normal life, but that was out of the question, he needed her.

Striker skimmed over the file again skipping the name, not being able to bear it.

**BIRTH: FEBUARY 14, 1994**

**BIRTH PLACE: ALBANY, NY **

**WAIGHT: 105 LBS**

**HEIGHT: 5'6''**

**CODE NAME: VAMP**

**LOCATION: INSANE ASYLUM OF WASHINGTON DC**

**MUTATION: PHYSICAL, MUST INGEST BLOOD OF A MUTANT OR HUMAN TO SURVIVE, RAPPID HEALING FACTOR, SMALL TELEPATHIC ABILITY, SENCE EMOATIONS, TELEKINETIC.**

Stryker leaned over to the far side of his desk and pressed a small button. there was a small microphone next to it.

"Bradley, tell the team to suit up. We leave in 30 minuets."

"Yes, ser." came a reply from the speaker on the wall.


	2. This Dank Cell O' Mine

She lay in a her cell in solitary confident at the insane asylum she was being held at. She could feel the same damp, cold floor under her hands as she has for the past… she doesn't even know. She stopped counting after 1,011 days. She felt the slight breeze travel up the night gown that was now three sizes too small. It hung at her knees. She could feel the small bumps on her body, goose bumps, threatening to rip her skin apart. she could taste the little amount of blood in her mouth, her own blood. It was no where near appetizing, nothing like fresh, rich, sweet human blood, but it kept her alive. She could see her own shivering arms and legs that lay agents the floor. She could see the tall walls surrounding her, probably 30 feet tall. She could see the bars that served at her door. She could see the small window at the top of the far wall, the one opposite of the wall with the bar door, that let in a little light from the moon. That was the only light she ever got. She is nocturnal after all. She smelt nothing but mold and water. She heard nothing but the steady drip of water from a lose pipe somewhere near by. Then everything changed. She could hear the pitter-patter of five men going down the hallway not to far away. Most importantly she heard the all too familiar thump, thump of a heart, of blood flowing through veins of another person. She could also smell it, that rich, fresh, sweet smell of human blood. She wanted it. She wanted it bad.

She began to think of the last time she had blood, human that is, nothing like the tart, sticky, watery taste of her own blood, mutant blood that is, but it was to long ago and the memory did not come. She pulled her wrist from her lips and got into a crouching position thinking that this was it. Her time to escape. Her powers did not work in here. She had tried. Every time she grasps the bars or window with her mind she felt a excruciating pain come over her forcing her to the ground if she was not already there.

She heard the foot steps stop outside her door. She crouched lower getting ready to pounce. She felt her small fangs get larger until they were penetrating her lip. She felt the warm, watery, disgusting liquid flow into her mouth and some of it leak over her lip, dripping down her chin. She saw a guard standing on the other side of the bared door.

"Ser. Are you sure you want to speak with it now. It seams a little tense." the guard said. He was dressed in a blue jumpsuit, as were all the other guards here.

The man he was talking to must of nodded because she did not hear a response. The guard took out his key card and swiped it. She heard a ding and the door swung in towards her. She was about to pounce and bolt for the nearest exit when she saw him. She fell back on her heals sitting dog like. The man in the door way was averaged sized for a man. He had a military uniform on that showed all the mettles he's won and his hair was graying, but what she noticed the most was the blue eyes that stared at her, expecting.

"You came back." she whispered in an inaudible voice she launched her self at the man and rapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug.

The man was not sure was to do. This was not a gesture he was used to but he rapped his arms around the girl hugging him.

"You came back." She whispered in his ear. "You came back."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear. They stayed there, in each others arms for a wile. The truth is Striker hadn't really thought about her that much, he knew where she was, but he didn't know why. He hadn't thought that _this_ had happened.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I look like this."

He saw what she was referring to. Her hair, eyes, and teeth were all inhuman. When she changed she wasn't able to hide herself.

Stryker was about to say something when there was a cough behind them.

"What, Wade?" striker demanded.

The girl turned around to look at the man who had coughed. He had medium long, brown hair, and was wearing a black bullet proof vest. he had to swords strapped to his back and was incredibly good looking. But she was oblivious to that. All she could think about was his smell. The thick, rich, sweet smell of human only this was better. It had a certain uniqueness to it. It was a little more…manly was the only word she came up with. No matter how corny or dorky or wrong it sounded, that was the only word that would fit. She wanted it and she wanted it bad.

"I want… I want…" She said trying to hold the words in. Not wanting the word blood to come out. "to go home." she ended up saying. normally she would be able to control her thrust better, but she guessed she was a little out of practice. She hasn't smelt a human in… when was the last time she had a human present. "How long has it been since you've left?" she whispered looking at Stryker again.

"Five years you've been in here since you were 12. You're 17 now." Stryker answered. "And we can't go home yet. I want to ask you some questions first." Stryker said back in commander mode.

Out of know where she felt the unfamiliar familiar tug in her gut. "No. We. Go. Home. Now." she said sternly, crossing her weak arms over her chest. She felt her hair start to lift of her shoulders and go straight up. "I want to go home now please. You can question me on the plane." She demanded.

"How did she know about the plane?" Wade asked wearily.

It was then that she noticed the others haven't talked yet. One was animal looking with a buzz cut to his brown hair. He had sharp fangs and his nails were yellow and disgusting. _Victor Creed_, she got a whisper in her ear. The other was an Aisin man with multiple guns under his coat. _David North, _she locked on to the other man's name. Wade though, she got a different thought from him. _If only that gown was a little shorter then maybe…_ she stopped listening.

"YOU ARE DISTUSTING! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! WHAT ARE YOU 25! I'M UNDERAGE, ASSHOLE!" she calmed down taking a deep breath. She saw the others muffling a laugh. "The same way I know that's Victor Creed," she nodded towards the animal man. "and David North." she whispered.

David seamed shocked. No one new his real name except Stryker. Wade turned his head to look at Agent Zero, A.K.A David.

"_David. Your name is David. That is-"_ Wade was cut off

"You ever call me that, I'll shot you." Zero said simply. "Besides what were you thinking about her anyway."

Wade was caught. "I-" he was cut off again.

"Don't you dear. You say one word and I'll eat you." The girl said. They all turned to look at her with questioning faces, except Stryker. All of them were now walking out of the building and when she saw the plane she almost gasped. It was a huge sleek black jet. There was a ramp coming out of the back of it leading up into the Plain. She could see that there were three other men in the plain. One had dark chocolate skin and a cow boy hat on. _John Wrath._ Another was short and dorky looking. He looked like someone who would be good on a computer. _Chris Bradly. _The next man was the exact opposite of Chris. He was massive, 7 foot maybe, and looked like the least intelligent person in the world. _Dukes._ She only got one name and couldn't tell if it was a first of last name.

"You'll eat me? What kind of a threat is that? What are you a vampire? There no such thing." Wades voice pulled her out of her trance. They were now starting to load onto the plane.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Wade." She said smiling at him. Then she extended her fangs just to prove her point and saw his smile lessen.

"Who are you anyway?" Wade asked. They were now in the door of the plane.

"Team this is your newest member. Maybel Stryker." Stryker told his team.

**Please review. Oh and If I spelt anyone's name wrong, besides Maybel, please tell me. Please review and if I get one Review, the next chapter will be one page long, 2 reviews is two pages, 3review/3pages, 4/4, 5/5, so on and so on. Thanks.**


	3. Bipolar

With in two seconds Maybel was on the floor laughing hysterically at Wade's face, no at everyone's face. It was hysterical. Wade, like everyone else's, mouth had dropped open and eyes bug out. Stryker just stood there watching his 17 year old daughter role on the ground laughing as if she were 5 years old again. He saw her now dark blue hair fan around her as her brown hair would. When Maybel finally got a hold of herself she looked into Stryker's eyes with her own. She got a whisper of what he was thinking about.

"_I love you, Maybel." Stryker said as he walked off. _

_She was 11 at the time. She was crying and screaming for him not to go. Stryker looked at his house for the last time before he engulfed his daughter in a hug._

"_Don't go, daddy, don't go." She sobbed in his military shirt._

_He was leaving for war and wouldn't be home for a wile. Maybel's mother left years ago._

"_Maybel. Honey look at me. Maybel look at me. I-" he got cut of by his daughter's cry out, another sob. "No, Maybel let me finish. I love you. Okay. I love you."_

_Stryker started to pry his daughter off of him._

"_NO! DON'T GO! DADDY I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Maybel yelled clutching his uniform._

"_I'll be back." Stryker tried._

"_NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! WHAT IF YOU GET SHOT AND DIE!" _

"_I won't. I'll be back."_

_Maybel started to calm down. "Promise?" she cried_

"_I promise." _

During the time Maybel had heard her fathers thoughts she stopped doing anything at all except laying there with a glaze over her eyes. During this time everyone had become confused and stilled there actions. Stryker however new what was going on as he saw single tear escape his daughters eye and changed his thoughts to a more happy subject. Maybel visibly snapped out of her trance and started moving again with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that." She said as she got off the floor and sat down in between her father and Zero. She looked around the plain only to see everyone still staring at her. "Yes, may I help you?" She asked confused. Before anyone could speak she got a sense of there emotions. "Oh. That's why everyone's staring at me, you want to know what that whole scene was about. Well for starters I can read minds… sort of'. It's more like the minds reach out to me, so I can't actually control it. I also tend to take on the emotions of the thought if it's a memory. So, I was just hearing something sad. Speaking of which, it's pretty sad that you guy don't even offer me something to eat. I'm so starving I just might eat you guys." She said with a straight face not joking at all.

"Fred." Striker said to the huge guy sitting to there left an the bench opposite them.

"The cooler?" He answered/asked.

"The cooler." Stryker responded.

He bent down to reach the cooler that was under his seat and slid it across the floor to Where it came to a stop at Maybel's feet. with a flick of her wrist the top flipped open to expose the heaven that awaited for her inside. With out thinking she grabbed the first one that came to her hand and put it to her mouth sinking her now extended fangs into the plastic package and taking the red substance into her mouth only to spit it out.

"Are you trying to kill me? This taste like crap. What is it a feral?" She said before throwing the package across the plane, which she now just realized had been in the air for a wile, and hitting the wall before it slid to the floor. A red line of blood in its place.

A grow could be heard coming form Victor. Maybel just looked up before sticking her tongue out at him before proceeding to sniff through the other packs full of blood, debating which would taste better.


End file.
